


В виде исключения

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Попробовать всё?
Relationships: Chief Bogo/Gazelle





	В виде исключения

Все уверены, что мы с капитаном Буйволсоном встречаемся по делам благотворительности. И они даже в чем-то правы: именно благотворительностью с моей стороны наши встречи и были… когда-то. Сама не заметила, как мысли «не отказывать же такому горячему поклоннику в сущей малости?» и «ладно, только сегодня, в виде исключения» сменились трепетным ожиданием каждого свидания.

Конечно, это просто игры, легкомысленные развлечения двух серьезных зверей. Но что может быть лучше игры?

***

Что мы будем делать сегодня? Еще полчаса назад я не знала об этом, но позже, отдыхая после репетиции с маской и прохладными гелевыми подушечками на глазах, придумала.

Повязка. Нежная, шелковая и в то же время не дающая ничего рассмотреть. Мне эти ощущения всегда казались забавными: когда нет возможности доверять глазам, обостряются прочие чувства. Уши нетерпеливо подергиваются, стараясь уловить все и сразу – наверное, так же, как у наших диких предков, вынужденных опасаться хищников. Ноздри раздуваются: что это за странный запах? Знакомый? Нет? Кто входит на полянку? Свой? Чужой? Это опасно?! Да что там слух и обоняние – каждая шерстинка встает дыбом, приобретая чувствительность антенны.

Если даже мне, мирной и цивилизованной газели, такие ощущения горячат кровь, то как же к этому отнесется Буйволсон? Суровый, порой несдержанный, привыкший контролировать все на свете? Сможет ли ненадолго позволить себе стать игрушкой в моих нежных копытцах?

***

Надо признать, категорическое «нет» меня удивило.

– Но, капитан… разве не вы когда-то уверяли меня, что желаете перепробовать все, что только можно, не упустив ничего в жизни?  
За то время, что мы встречаемся, я узнала о самом страстном из поклонников довольно много. Например, что его рога – не просто мощное оружие, но и, в какой-то мере, украшение. Еще они необычайно чувствительны, и порой достаточно нескольких прикосновений к покрывающим их бугоркам, чтобы привести Буйволсона в неистовство. Узнала, что врач уже давно выписал ему очки, но «самый крутой капитан полиции» стесняется их носить, особенно при подчиненных, и надевает только в крайнем случае. Видеть его смущенным мне тоже приходилось, а вот растерянным – пока нет. Что ж, снова новые ощущения.

– Так ведь смотря что… С детства темноты не любил. Сразу чувствовал себя глупым беспомощным теленком в густом лесу.  
С ума сойти! Никогда бы не поверила, что такое возможно, но бесстрашный, неудержимый капитан полиции сейчас просто… боится!  
– А вокруг – злые и голодные хищники, да? – рассмеялась я. – Дорогой, ты давно вырос, и теперь хищники вытягиваются перед тобой в струнку и рявкают: «Есть, капитан!» Самое время окончательно выгнать монстров из-под кровати. Тем более, когда в этой кровати происходит нечто… интересное.  
Я повела плечами, и сердце сладко замерло: Буйволсон впился взглядом в скользнувшую вниз бретельку, шумно задышал. Может, попросить еще раз?  
– Ну же, дорогой! В виде исключения!

***

Шелковый шарф плотный и упругий. Даже прикосновения к нему распаляют, а уж когда я переплетаю и хорошенько закрепляю его концы на затылке недовольно мычащего Буйволсона, по спине точно ветер пустыни проносится, щекочет каждую шерстинку, раскаленными иголками проникает в кожу. Теперь вторым шарфом связать копыта над головой, примотать к резному украшению на стене. Конечно, если капитан решит дернуться – его ничего не удержит. Но он не захочет, уверена.  
Какой он сильный… и такой беспомощный! Только мой.

Медленно расстегиваю пуговицы на его форменной рубашке – и мычание становится довольным. Предвкушающим. Я тоже предвкушаю… Как, приподняв футболку, проведу по заросшей короткой шерстью груди: сперва легко, почти не дотрагиваясь. Точно зная, что именно такие прикосновения волнуют и настораживают, заставляя выгибаться – только бы дотянуться до скользящей по телу лапы или… ножки; только бы прижаться плотнее; заставляют желать определенности. А если не видишь, где именно тебя коснутся в следующий раз, если только по движению воздуха можно хоть что-то предположить – это заводит вдвойне.

Теперь ремень… какая у него тугая пряжка! И каким громким может быть обычно едва слышный щелчок, если из звуков в комнате – только хриплое дыхание и нетерпеливое постукивание копыт.

Расстегивать молнию на брюках тоже нелегко: мешает набухший, отвердевший член. Даже не знаю, что приятнее: стянуть с капитана трусы и любоваться этим великолепием, или немного помучить ожиданием нас обоих? Тянуть время, представляя, как буду гладить его, касаться, а потом, достаточно распалившись…  
– Ну же, давай! – приказывает Буйволсон грубо, почти угрожающе. Может, надо было еще и рот заткнуть? Нет, это мы сделаем в следующий раз, а пока хватит шарфа на глазах и связанных копыт. Проси, дорогой, даже требуй! Все равно получишь не раньше, чем я этого захочу.

Если бы можно было так же легко приказать себе не торопиться! Но нет – больше ни секунды промедления! И я глажу, в который раз изучая каждый изгиб, которых с каждой секундой становится меньше: член выпрямляется, становится заметнее любая венка или выпуклость. Почему-то с каждой нашей встречей жестких выступов на нем больше, и все такой причудливой формы! Неужели и моего дорогого капитана не обошли призывы «сделать интимную жизнь незабываемой – для вас и партнера»? А он и вправду стремится «попробовать всё»!

Вперед-назад, от основания до тонкой, заостренной головки. Лучшее в мире зрелище: капитан полиции без штанов. Голова запрокинута, рот полуоткрыт – будто в комнате невыносимо жарко. И лучшие в мире звуки: частое тяжелое дыхание и тихие стоны, от которых ёкает сердце.

Завожу руки ему за голову, лишь тихим смешком отвечая на нетерпеливое: «Всё, что ли?» Ну что вы, капитан, мы еще даже не начали! Пока – только развязать узел на запястьях.  
– На колени, дорогой!  
В ответ почти злобное: «М-м-ну-у-у! Вот еще!»  
– Пожалуйста. Один раз, в виде исключения.  
И он подчиняется, впрочем, став ненамного ниже.

А сейчас – пожалуй, самый интимный момент наших встреч. Чуть ли не все в Зверополисе мечтают увидеть обнаженные пятки Газелле. «Знаете ли вы, что скрывает звезда под своими знаменитыми сапожками?» Каких только предположений я за эти годы не встречала! То, которое «покрыты змеиной чешуей» запомнилось больше всего. На самом деле там обыкновенные копытца… Ладно, если без лишней скромности – очень красивые копытца. Буйволсон всегда с такой жадностью их рассматривает! Но сегодня ему дозволено только чувствовать прикосновения: к груди, животу, члену. Или поцеловать коленку – мимолетно, когда я будто бы случайно подхожу слишком близко.

Язык у Буйволсона широкий и шершавый… с одной стороны. Другая гладкая и нежная – именно то, что нужно, чтобы поглаживать самые чувствительные места промеж моих расставленных ног. И он тоже знает толк в коротких, дразнящих касаниях, которые хочется продлить как можно дольше, даже если придется для этого опуститься еще ниже, до самого лица. Но я сдерживаюсь – нет-нет, еще немного!  
О-о, больше не могу!  
И я позволяю ему подняться. Поворачиваюсь и… и не успеваю даже вздохнуть, когда его член заполняет меня. Теперь двигаться в такт, стараясь не упустить, насладиться каждым моментом.  
Как-то он назвал это «танцы с Газелле». Что ж – я хорошо «танцую» не только на сцене!

Только когда он, отстранившись, переводит дыхание, я разрешаю снять повязку.  
– Ну что? Понравилось?  
Смотрит исподлобья:  
– В следующий раз я тебе что-нибудь завяжу.  
Впрочем, отвечать необязательно: всё ясно уже по тому, как он, аккуратно засунув пистолет в трусы, старается прикурить от моего сапога. Понравилось.

***

У двери Буйволсон задержался. И снова этот смущенный, неуверенный взгляд! Неужели хочет еще о чем-то попросить?

– Дорогая, эти твои еженедельные конкурсы… Ну, когда ты выбираешь того, кто будет танцевать рядом с тобой на следующем концерте? Если можно… Я бы так хотел!

Пришлось ему объяснить, что выбор совершенно случаен: из сотен брошенных в барабан заявок на участие может выпасть любая. И нарушать его ни в коем случае нельзя. К тому же есть программа «Танцуем с Газелле», где каждый может представить себя на месте счастливчика.

– Пожалуйста! Если уж я решил попробовать всё... Один раз, в виде исключения!

Что ж… Если только в виде исключения?

  
  



End file.
